


Our First

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: For their anniversary Toshi decides to relive some first times.





	Our First

Toshi was in the middle of sorting out his closet when he found it, an old photo album from when he had been around nineteen. It was a nostalgic surprise and so he decided to take a break and have a look at the pictures from that time.

            At nineteen Toshi had only just begun to come with terms with his sexuality and everything had been so new and scary to him. To think that his first love, Yoshiki, would still be the only man in his life. He'd had a few sexual partners before Yoshiki, but they had all been women and it had always been uncomfortable and strange. Not like when he was with Yoshiki and things just seemed to fit naturally into place.

            The first picture in the album was of him and Yoshiki together by the pool. He remembered that one clearly, it was a holiday photo from just after they'd graduated high school. A bunch of guys from their class had gone away together and if Toshi remembered right, that was the last day.

            Feeling a bit strange for finding the much younger Yoshiki so sexually attractive, he turned the page to find more pictures from his youth. Yoshiki was in everyone and it suddenly occurred to Toshi what this photo album was. Turning back to the front he remembered what the picture represented, their first kiss. This was the history of the early days of their relationship and looking at the pictures again with the new realisation, he watched his romance with Yoshiki bloom once again.

            Reaching the final picture Toshi found a picture of him and Yoshiki in kimonos. His own was a simple black and gold design that made him look mature and sophisticated and brought out all his best features. Yoshiki, who had been experimenting with cross dressing at the time, was wearing a bright red women's kimono with a flowery design.

            'His mother made those for us.' Toshi remembered and with that thought he realised exactly what he wanted to do to celebrate their anniversary next month. He was going to relive the past.

 

            “I'm surprised you want to go to a beach resort.” Yoshiki commented as Toshi drove them up the coast, the blond had no idea what was in store for him but trusted Toshi enough to know he'd enjoy the surprise.

            “Why do you say that?” Toshi asked.

            “You hate sand, you're scared to get a tan, the sun hurts your eyes.” Yoshiki began to list.

            “I'm not scared to get a tan and I can easily wear sunglasses!” Toshi declared, making a mental note to not complain on this weekend away. He really did complain a lot on beach holidays, no wonder Yoshiki had stopped suggesting they went on them.

            “Seriously Toshi, why didn't you just book some fancy city break?” Yoshiki asked. “Like Paris or Rome? Somewhere romantic. Why are you trying to force us to enjoy a beach holiday?”

            “Just trust me.” Toshi answered, though Yoshiki was right. Rome would have been a much more typical holiday for them to go on.

            Eventually he drove up to an expensive looking beach side hotel and parked the car in its large car park. He could tell now that Yoshiki had seen the hotel he was a little more into things and together they carried their luggage into the lobby and checked in.

            Their suite was huge but neither man really noticed as they were both so used to such luxury. Deciding to unpack, Toshi opened his suitcase and began to place his clothes away, forgetting about the changes he had made to Yoshiki's luggage.

            “Hey, what's this?” Yoshiki asked, as he pulled out the object that was on top of his luggage. It was made from a light silky material and cream in colour with a red rose design. “Oh, a Kimono!” Yoshiki figured out smiling. Always curious to the designer of such garments, Yoshiki looked at the tags and stared in surprise.

            “This is one of my mother’s!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “But I've never seen this design before.”

            “She may be retired but she'll accept a generous amount to custom make some for her own son,” Toshi replied with a grin as he pulled out a deep blue kimono of his own. “And off course her son in law.”

            “I can't believe you got my mother to make these behind my back!” Yoshiki exclaimed, though he wasn't angry.

            “They’re not for now though, put it away.” Toshi ordered and reluctantly Yoshiki obeyed. He really wanted to try on his mother’s latest creation but Toshi was in charge of this holiday and so he would do as told.

 

            After unpacking they spent a few hours at the pool, swimming lengths and trying their best to ignore the admiring stares of others. The water felt good, especially with the warm sun beating down from above but eventually they grew tired and stood together at the edge of the pool to simply talk whilst the refreshing water kept them cool.

            “Hey Yoshiki, do you remember our first kiss?” Toshi asked.

            “Yeah,” Yoshiki replied. “Actually-“

            “You're so heartless!” Toshi complained, though truthfully, he had forgotten to until he found the photo album. “We were on our graduation holiday with our friends from school.”

            “Oh yeah! It was our last day and you'd gone off to find some shade. When I found you we talked and then I tried to kiss you and that time you did nothing to stop me.” Yoshiki remembered.

            “Exactly. And on that note, I'm hot.” He declared, pulling himself out of the pool and walking off towards some trees. Shaking his head Yoshiki decided it was about time he to left the pool and so he got out and headed over to get some ice cream before following Toshi under the trees.

            “Here.” Yoshiki said, offering Toshi the small gift and sitting down close beside him.

            “Have you figured out this holiday yet?” Toshi asked.

            “Yeah, I think I have. You want to relive our first kiss?” Yoshiki asked.

            “I want to relive a lot of our old memories.” Toshi replied.

            “Of course.” Yoshiki replied, taking the initiative and giving Toshi his first gay kiss all over again.

 

            It was their final night at the hotel and Toshi had a special first planned for tonight. The night they had first made love. It had been after Yoshiki's mother had put on a small fashion show to promote her Kimono shop and both Yoshiki and Toshi had got to be models. It had been a fun event and afterwards the pair had spent the night together. Back then Toshi had been so scared but determined and Yoshiki had been a nervous wreck. He'd even failed to get it up at first and the night had been a lot of great foreplay followed by quick, but good, sex.

            Toshi didn't want to go back to that time, his love life had more than increased in intensity since then but to capture the feeling of extended foreplay and blind trust he had brought some special toys with him, but that would come later.

            “I want you to wear the kimono tonight.” Toshi requested and obediently Yoshiki put it on, not even bothered when he discovered it was a woman's kimono. In all honesty he loved to wear pretty things and be treated like a princess and felt no shame in his hobby.

            Once dressed Toshi led his princess downstairs and they walked quietly down the street until they reached a traditional style restaurant. Many customers here were dressed in the traditional clothes and so the musician’s presence was barely noticed.

            “Hey, what's this?” Yoshiki asked. as he noticed a large bouquet of roses in the centre of the table, nobody else had any and these were accompanied with a gift card. He already knew from Toshi's silence, and the fact he had booked the table, that the flowers were from the vocalist but he read the card anyway and smiled at the message written in Toshi's handwriting. 'For my beautiful rose who can bloom even in a dessert.' Yoshiki's thanks for the gift was a kiss over the table and Toshi accepted the wordless gratitude with a smile. Naturally Yoshiki had a present for him and a small box was placed on the table.

            “I said no jewellery. Keep it small.” Toshi complained.

            “It is small and it's not jewellery.” Yoshiki replied and sceptically Toshi opened the box to find a watch. The look he gave Yoshiki was priceless. as he couldn't argue that this didn't fit the criteria.

            “I should have said cheap!” Toshi complained. though he let Yoshiki place the watch around his wrist with a smile.

            “Like those roses were cheap.” Yoshiki scolded. “I recognise expensive things when I see them.”

            “Yeah, you have expensive taste.” Toshi agreed. “Though for some reason McDonald's makes a special guest feature.”

            “Two words; McDonald's breakfast.” Yoshiki replied and Toshi simply picked up the menu and had a look at what was on offer. There was no point arguing over something so insignificant.

 

            The meal proved to be a great night out and the couple returned to the hotel in high spirits and just a little bit drunk. Toshi's mind was already on the bedroom and Yoshiki seemed to be on the same wavelength, as he made no suggestions to do anything but return to the room.

            Once there, Toshi ordered Yoshiki to wait on the bed whilst he went to get ready in the bathroom. The drummer smiled eagerly and obeyed with a seductive smile on his lips. Refusing to be lured so easily Toshi went and changed into nothing but a tight pair of leather trousers and having already placed the lube by the bed, pulled out the two remaining items he needed to make the night complete.

            Satisfied he was about to give Yoshiki a night to remember, he returned to the room already filling the trousers with a hard erection he'd deliberately given himself in the bathroom. Yoshiki's eyes were instantly glued to Toshi's crotch and the drummer didn't even take in that Toshi was hiding something behind his back.

            Crawling onto the bed, Toshi let Yoshiki place his hand over his crotch for a moment before taking him by the wrists and pulling his arms over his head. Securing them both to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs, Toshi smirked as he continued to blindfold Yoshiki with a long piece of cloth. Satisfied he had Yoshiki exactly where he wanted him, he straddled his lover and began to kiss him with slow teasing kisses. Gently he rubbed his crotch against Yoshiki's, though his entire attention was on the kisses. Tongues met eagerly and once again he got to taste Yoshiki in his mouth.

            Undoing Yoshiki's kimono, but leaving it hanging off his body as the handcuffs made it impossible to remove the material fully, Toshi began to tease Yoshiki's nipples with his teeth. He was anything but gentle as he knew Yoshiki liked things rough and a few startled yelps escaped Yoshiki's lips.

            Pleased Toshi moved down Yoshiki's body and teased his lover’s erection for a minute or two with his mouth before ignoring it completely and turning his attention to preparing Yoshiki. Yoshiki loved to be used before getting his own sexual pleasure and it suited Toshi fine to cum first.

            Yoshiki didn't need much prep, so it wasn't long before Toshi was buried deep inside of his lover and taking him hard and fast. Beneath him Yoshiki was lost in pleasure and Toshi felt the familiar sense of togetherness that only sex could give him.

            Toshi held himself together for a long time before he felt orgasm approaching and feeling kinky he pulled out and let him cum splatter across Yoshiki's chest. Still coming down from his orgasmic high Toshi leant over Yoshiki and began to slowly lick away the mess he had created, ever so often letting Yoshiki taste his cum via a kiss.

            It was only when Yoshiki was clean that Toshi took pity on his lover and deep throated Yoshiki's erection. His head bobbed quickly as he satisfied his lover’s desire and it wasn't too long before the back of his throat was being coated by cum. Again this cum was shared with Yoshiki, as the pair kissed frantically and feeling himself becoming hard once more, Toshi knew that this could last all night, not that either of them were complaining.


End file.
